1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod holder capable of being rotatably adjusted to accommodate a multitude of fishing circumstances such as placement on a boat, sea or water conditions, and the like. More particularly, the fishing rod holder of the invention can be mounted on any flat surface such as a gunwale or bulkhead and, since it is comprised of rotatably adjustable members, it can be positioned in any desired position holding a fishing rod unattended until a fish strikes.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Fishing from a boat, whether lake fishing, bay fishing or deep sea fishing, usually requires that the fisherman hold the fishing rod in his hands for prolonged periods of time. In order to ease the fisherman's chore, several devices have been developed to contain a fishing rod and free the fisherman from holding the fishing rod until a fish strikes. For example, adjustable fishing rod holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,182,937; 3,519,190; and 3,783,547. An adjustable fishing rod holder having a fish strike alarm means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,384. And, an adjustable fishing rod holder capable of supporting more than one fishing rod is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,086.
The fishing rod holders disclosed in the above-identified patents are not readily capable of being mounted on both a horizontal surface such as the gunwale of a boat and a vertical surface such as the bulkhead of a boat. Furthermore, such fishing rod holders are adjustable through only one plane or direction.